


Centaur and Rider's Adventures

by Westrnwizard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Animal Ears, Ass Play, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Human/Monster Romance, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Rimming, Switching, Tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westrnwizard/pseuds/Westrnwizard
Summary: Centaur and Rider are a duo of people in a far-off fantasy work. Getting distracted from their main goals from their desires of lust.Centaur after eating a multitude of golden apples developed a permanent heat and a need to breed and cum at that.While Rider is a holy knight who wants to get back to her castle home, after being abandoned far away from home, and gaining a friendship and more with the Centaur.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	Centaur and Rider's Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> First writing with these two. Starting off at the end of a day of running as Centaur was pent up from the day of teasing from Rider.
> 
> Centaur: A man stuck in a seemingly permanent heat due to eating many, many forbidden golden apples. Though was always a centaur, his only company on his journeys of running across the world is joined by…
> 
> Rider: A holy knight from a far-off country who joined the centaur to help travel back home. But while she is a bit of a masochist on him at times, she finds time to take care of him. With her being a woman of chastity, but has failed due to the Centaur in this story.

\------------------

“Rider… I’m feeling soooooo pent up, please, your hands on my body aren’t enough for me now!”

The centaur cried out to her, as his face was blood red from how he was feeling at the time. Rider had been teasing and playing with him as they rode through the night. She had her right-hand feeling and rubbing the outside of his horse ears that were pulled down to where she could touch them unlike them being high in the air. His ears were quite fluffy, but she knew how sensitive he was all over his body in certain spots, and that was one. With her sometimes putting them into his ears and rubbing the inside. While that was happening her left hand was stroking and caressing his hard left nipple. Rubbing around it and pressing onto it with her finger, squeezing it. The piercings he had didn’t help much as she would pull on the ring of his nipple.

“Oh? I am surprised, love, I’ve been doing this for hours now on this ride and you haven’t broken down just yet.”

She said to him as she continued more and more on pleasuring his body.

“I don’t think I can continue for the night… so, please, let me cum for you~”

He begged her, as he then got off the roads and onto the grassy fields that were to the side. Rider got off of the saddle and onto the grass. Now that she was off, the centaur bent his front legs down as a way to bend over for her.

“My, my, won’t you look at that~”

It was a sight that was common for her but always liked to see it. His equine member was huge, around 4 foot when they met originally, but she knew it could at any moment evolve to a newer form and length. Those damn magical apples were the cause but they didn’t mind it all. The tip was leaking like a faucet with his precum soaking the dirt below. Walking behind him, she saw his enlarged balls, swinging still even after he stopped moving.  
“Boy, you’re going to get to feel this again~”  
She mentioned, as she moved his tail out of the way of her face and seeing her plug stuck inside his ass, it was jeweled with a beautiful sapphire. She put both hands onto it and counting.

“1...2...3!”

On three she pulled it out with a popping sound, the plug was large, leaving him gaping a bit. He moaned out in pleasure from it and blasted a load of precum from his cock onto the dirt. From being behind him, she caught quite the whiff as she did that of his cock and balls. He smelled of sweat and the pheromones from his permanent heat that he was “cursed” with. Though it cloaked any worse smells on his body, so it worked out for him.

“Still not enough to get you to really cum, boy?”  
She wondered as she then got onto the tips of her toes, as tall as she was already wasn’t enough. And she put her face near there, licking him, giving a bit of a rim job to see if that could push him over the edge.

“F...Fuck, Rider~”

He said as he closed his eyes and thought of what she was doing since he couldn’t see it for his own sake. He used his own hands to pleasure his nipples to try and get this pain of being pent up all day out now. Her lipstick marked his ass as hers with the lip mark, though he was thankfully completely cleaned before today began, so she had nothing to worry about. Her hands let the plug fall to the ground and her hands caressed his balls to the best of her ability, they were too big for any human to handle. He stood 5 feet off the ground, yet they nearly touched the floor, they weren’t droopy either, they were full and round. They hung like wrecking balls under him, next to his cock, both like monsters in their own right. She would press her hands into them, grabbing, and squeezing them. But she could feel him getting so very close to cumming, so she stuck her whole tongue into him and slapping his balls with enough force to leave a mark.

“RIDER!~”

He called out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he came, moaning like a whore at the same time at her. Underneath him, his cum exploded out onto the ground and streamed out like a fire hose. Flowing onto his hooves and then onto Rider’s boots. Which were quickly covered in it as a load splashed onto it, with his position changing from just bending down to having his back legs spread out and still standing. This would go on for a few minutes. As he kept letting it all out, Rider smacked his equine ass, which jiggled from him being a bit chunky back there. Though it after all that he finally stopped cumming soaked in a white mess.

Rider walked over to his face, a splash with each step, and looked at him, face to face. He was still in a bit of ecstasy from the experience but recovering from it.

“Heh, you did well, but I’ll let you have an additional reward~”

She said as she once more got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the lips, though devolving into a messy make-out between the two under the moonlight.

\------------------

After that, she wanted to try his cock inside this. She got onto the ground, the same which was soaked, but she didn’t worry about the stains and mess. Pulling off her pants and spreading out her lower lips for him, which needed him to reposition once again. She was completely under his belly as he laid onto the ground, with all four legs bent and positioned his cock in front of her. She could see it dead-on in front as he moved around trying to aim for her opening. Suddenly he struck again, which was a feeling he couldn’t deny to get more of, so he pushed his equine head into her hole. She winced a bit from the feeling but could manage from the feeling of its oversized glory inside her. He neighed as he pushed further inside, he couldn’t fit it inside fully, as he was too huge lengthwise to fit it all in. So he tried to fit as much in, but even with her being so resilient to him, it was difficult for her to take in his cock.

She used her hands on his horse body, rubbing it, as he had nipples below there and just like the ones on his human body, it made him very hard and increased his pleasure over all of his body. Though the feeling of her hand just touching it made him jump a bit, leading to him hitting against her womb with a lot of force.

“Centaur… I’ll allow you to cum inside my sacred womb, just this once~”

She asked him as she fully succumbed to the pleasure of his cock and just allowed him to use her insides like a living fleshlight. And so, like at the very mention of the command, he let it all out inside as he pushed the head up against her womb and burst inside. Her womb in moments was filled with horse cum and expanding outwards, making her look like a pregnant woman immediately. With most of it spilling out of her and onto the ground and by proxy, onto her body as she was laying on the ground below.

His second climax of the day or night in this case was pleasurable for both as he finally got to let out so much of his pent-up seed into a fertile woman. His rider specifically, who had loved him for some time now, even with her usually being a bit mean and angry with him. But on nights like that, she got soft on him and let him release his pent-up lust. They didn’t get up after all that and just let themselves fall asleep on the side of the road for the night, just hoping nobody caught sight of the pair.

\------------------


End file.
